crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Call Me a Pretty
Don’t Call Me a Pretty, by Joe Gunnarson, is Adam Carlyle (Reinforce’s) origin story. It was released on 2017-04-04. It takes place on 2016-09-15 and 2016-09-16. There is currently no sequel. Summary 2016-09-15 Adam Carlyle (Reinforce) gets to campus several days late, having been held up by the MCO, so he’s not in a very good mood to start with. He’s assigned to Twain. Zephyr immediately picks a fight with him while he’s waiting for Mr. Filbert to see him. That gets straightened out. Mr. Filbert assigns him to room with Red (Nat), and Kenshin shows him to the room. After talking with Red and then Zephyr, he heads down the tunnels to find the old Outcast Corner band room, which has a coded lock that only he can open. Then he gets to his session with his advisor ten minutes late. His advisor turns out to be the Imp. Afterwards, he has an encounter with Dawn-Renae, Slick Willie, and White Snake. 2016-09-16 Adam has a run-in with “Miss Savitz) in the early morning swimming class. After that gets settled, he has breakfast with Dawn-Renae, White Snake and Bacon. Then he gets pulled in by Security for putting Ms. Savitz in the hospital. Shifter Biology is fun, and he gets to meet Drop Bear. That evening, he considers what he needs to do to ask Dawn-Renae out on a date. He calls his sponsor, Diamondback, and she starts to set him up as a campus representative to do some teenage focus group testing, with pay. The date goes well. Characters In order of appearance, except that Outcast Corner is a bit early to pull all the members together. *Carlyle family **Kiernan Carlyle - Adam’s father (mention) **Debra Carlyle - Adam’s mother (mention) **Reinforce - Adam Carlyle - Razorback’s brother and a shifter. *Outcast Corner (mention) **Eldritch - Caitlin Bardue - Range boss and former member of the Outcasts (mention) **Diamondback - CEO of Sidewinder Holdings ***Diamondback’s daughter (minor appearance) **Jericho - Jack Turner (mention) **Razorback - Jack Carlyle (mention) **Deimos - ? Richter (mention) **Anomaly - “noms” (mention) *MCO - (mentioned) *DPA - (Mentioned) *B. White - administrator in the Dean of Student’s office *Mr. Filbert - House parent in Twain. *Zephyr - - RA in Twain. Lot of attitude *Kenshin - another student *Red - Nat - no code name known *Bacon - another student *Imp - instructor - Adam’s faculty advisor *Tatsuo Ito - BMA instructor emeritus (mention) *Amanda Tolman - BMA instructor *Toison - Dawn-Renae *”Slick Willie” - minor perv *White Snake - James - another student * Lord Voldemort - Harry Potter reference * Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden - The Dresden Files reference. *”Ms. Savitz” - member of the Amazons *Telekat - - student in Whitman *Hive - Security Chief Samantha Everhart *WyldChyld - Doctor Kaylin Weaver. Instructor in Shifter Anatomy. High level shifter. *Drop Bear - student in Shifter Anatomy. *Hexplate *Deuce - Anti-GSD kid in BMA. *Faolass - girl in Whitman *Ekene - girl in Whitman * Angela - Mentioned. Unknown relation to Adam. Category:Stories Category:Joe Gunnarson Category:Gen2